Kibum untuk Kyuhyun
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: "Kibum itu ..." Happy December Ceria Kihyun!


_**Gak usah percaya isinya penuh Oreo!**_

…

Mulai menjajaki bangku sekolah menengah atas ─oh! Bukan. Tepatnya saat dunia musik kebaratan di _playlist_ ponsel berubah _k-pop_ , Cho Kyuhyun mendoktrin diri sebagai aseksual. Semua manusia dipandang sama. Dikatakan terlalu memuja salah satu penyanyi kondang di negerinya, tidak juga. Terkadang memperhatikan sesama laki-laki, berharap ada titik terang dari kegalauan meski hasil harus berujung menyimpang.

"Ciuman."

Dan meminta hal setabu itu ─setidaknya bagi diri Kyuhyun yang dulu─ adalah awal dari gairah hidupnya kembali. Bersama penulis yang bisa dikatakan … idolanya. Sesuatu yang terbersit dari kelakuan mereka di dunia maya, sebatas ketikan bertutup kurung atau garis miring, tapi mengundang hal gila di kepala.

Kalau bisa dilakukan secara nyata, kenapa tidak?

Mungkin dia sendiri tak membayangkan permintaan diterima. Pikirnya, penulis ini terlalu professional mengimbangi kegilaan, atau sudah biasa berciuman jadi tak masalah.

…

Kelancaran komunikasi tak semulus jalan di kampungnya, tapi tak lantas berhenti untuk selamanya. Ada kala Kyuhyun memulai, berganti tahun, Kibum yang duluan menghubungi. Karakter di dunia maya yang bisa berganti-ganti membuat Kyuhyun krisis sikap. Terkadang dia manis meledak-ledak, suatu kali perannya menjadi tokoh teramat dingin. Herannya, Kim Kibum yang dia kenal dahulu dingin berubah manis ketika dia dingin. Sebaliknya, ketika dia mulai manis kembali, Kim Kibum itu balik ke semestanya. Terdengar menyebalkan, tapi jujur, walau ada bentang tak menghubungi dan bahkan tak lagi menjadi pembaca setia, Kyuhyun akan selalu kembali padanya.

Seperti kuliah di Universitas yang sama. Manisnya berkata, karena mengikuti Kibum, tapi kenyataan pahit oleh sang ibu tak membolehkan bersekolah jauh-jauh. Kyuhyun gugup diminta jumpa, gugup setengah mati. Dia malu akan sikap-sikap di dunia maya ─yang mendukung imajinasi hingga kadang melewati batas dengan berbohong. Akan tetapi, keheranan terhadap si penulis tak pernah habis. Perhatian-perhatian selalu diberikan, dan itu di luar logika seorang Kyuhyun. Bukankah mereka sekadar orang asing di dunia nyata ini? Tapi, kenapa pria yang dia sendiri tak pernah tahu wujud aslinya sampai menyambanginya dua kali? ─dan dengan dinginnya tak ditemui oleh Kyuhyun.

Setahun terlewat. Kyuhyun pindah kampus dari jurusan kesehatan yang membunuh psikis. Pikirannya lebih jernih untuk memulai kehidupan di jenjang baru. Termasuk, mengajak jumpa seorang Kim Kibum. Tembok batas ini harus dirubuhkan. Selama liburan panjang, Kyuhyun di rumah sibuk merawat diri, hal yang tak pernah dia lakukan, tujuan karena nanti jumpa nyata. Di sela kegiatan dia selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia harus melakukan semua ini? Ah, mungkin karena ingin memberikan kesan baik di awal, tak dekil-dekil amat, itu pikirnya.

"Bareng saja!"

Dia menahan kekesalan. Setelah berpikir berbulan-bulan bagaimana nantinya bertemu, Kibum membawa serta teman pria yang terlihat menjengkelkan. Memasang wajah jutek, melipat tangan, lalu berdiri di tengah seperti wasit.

"Aku bersama teman." Benar, pertemuan ini memang mendesak, tapi bukan teman melainkan kakak. Kyuhyun hanya tak mau kalah mengatakan dia juga bersama teman. Entah, dia mengharap Kibum berpikir teman spesial seperti yang dia bawa.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Kyuhyun duluan pergi berlainan arah. Perlahan, menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Kibum bersama teman pria saling rangkul mesra, berjalan pulang memunggungi posisinya.

Helaan napas panjang keluar. Mungkin dia kesal karena ekspetasi sendiri, atau mungkin wajah teman pria Kibum memang menyebalkan sampai lupa bagaimana kesan dengan si penulis, pikirnya.

Saat itu juga dia memutuskan menutup rapat dugaan menyukai Kim Kibum sebagai kekasih. Dia pastilah tetap aseksual.

…

"Aku menyukai tulisanmu."

Kim Kibum sebagai panutan menulis tak pernah pudar. Kecuali, bagian tanda baca, keefektifan kata, diksi, dan kerapian tulisan. Itu setelah Kyuhyun mendalami dunia tulis-menulis lebih jauh. Kesannya sombong mengkritik idola sendiri. Tapi, setelah dipikir dia tak lagi membaca tulisan terbaru, dia menarik diri dari kata _fans_.

"Tapi, tidak dengan tanda bacamu, tidak dengan ejaan bahasa yang kau gunakan."

Kyuhyun merasa harus mengajari Kibum. Dia sesongong itu. Nanti akan lebih songong saat novel Kibum terpajang di toko buku, dia beli lalu dia tanda tangani sendiri dan akan diberikan ke penulisnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kyuhyun tak sepeka itu pernah merasa cerita buatan Kibum tertuju untuknya. Ini harus ditanya.

…

Alien. Kata itu digunakan Kyuhyun menganalogikan Kibum.

Bukan karena rupanya menyerupai jelly atau datang dari planet asing. Kibum itu sesuatu yang tidak terduga, Kyuhyun mendapat banyak kejutan setiap kedekatan tak lagi sebatas dunia maya. Kyuhyun menganggap diri sendiri sesosok manusia aneh. Labil, tak punya karakter jelas.

Ketika dia mulai memahami satu per satu karakternya, dari aseksual, egois, manja, masa bodoh, tak percaya akhir bahagia, menganggap kemesraan kekasih adalah alay, dan sebagainya. Kibum datang meluluh lantak semua. Ternyata dia manusia normal yang memiliki rasa menyayangi, mencintai, bahkan perlahan mau berkorban untuk kepentingan orang lain. Dia sempat berada pada posisi terendah ketika lingkungan terdekat sama sekali tak berpihak. Terkerangkeng bak boneka kayu.

Kehancuran hubungan ayah dan ibunya sangat signifikan mempengaruhi sikap. Dia benci hal-hal berbau romantisme. Pikirnya, itu tak nyata. Hingga tak aneh kalau dia takut orang lain terlalu menyayanginya, termasuk ibu sendiri. Dia takut itu semua palsu, dia merasa tak memberi kasih sayang yang sama, jadi dia tak berhak mendapatkan yang lebih.

Ingin Kyuhyun berkata, "Kibum, terima kasih telah mengubah cara pandangku. Aku takut rasa sayangmu formalitas, hingga aku berkali-kali menanamkan pikiran aku tak akan menyayangimu lebih banyak, aku takut akhir kisah yang menyakitkan. Meski aku yakin aku sanggup menahannya, pasti ada luka yang kukenang seperti luka yang sama tertoreh sejak kecil karena pertikaian keluarga. Tapi, semakin aku mengenalmu, aku membiarkan itu mengalir, aku juga mulai memandang keluargaku sebagai orang-orang yang kusayangi berkat dirimu, terlepas balasan yang kuterima palsu atau tidak. Sejujurnya aku menyayangi dengan tulus, dari dulu. Begitu juga untuk dirimu."

…

Hubungan mereka berjalan lama, nyaris setahun. Sifat-sifat Kibum berkeluaran satu per satu, dari parah sampai paling parah. Kibum itu pemalas mutlak, lemah soal tenaga, dan mesum (tenaganya meningkat soal ini). Kyuhyun akan sangat kesal kalau Kibum mulai menjabarkan kebaikan-kebaikan yang dia lakukan, sedangkan dia tak bisa membalas menyebutkan kebaikan sebab terbatas ingatan. Tapi, dia tahu dia ini sangat baik, harusnya sang kekasih mengucapkan kebaikan Kyuhyun lain kali. Terdengar bagus.

Mungkin, kebaikan Kyuhyun yang menjadi sangat emosional di tanggal-tanggal spesial. Kibum mengerti tapi pria itu selalu bertingkah masa bodoh. Siapa yang tak kesal?

Kyuhyun mengasihani orang lain juga dirinya. Dia bisa melakukan hal gila di luar kesadaran (sebenarnya ini berlaku setelah mengenal Kibum dan sesuatu yang mengunjunginya lancar), andai sang alien benar-benar menghilang seperti perkataannya, bisa-bisa kelak dia tinggal nama.

Untungnya, sejauh ini Kibum selalu ada, orang pertama yang terbersit di kepala seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

…

"Bagaimana jika seandainya kau tak menghubungiku lagi. Mungkin saja kebodohan ini takkan terjadi."

Kalimat yang diucapkan seringan bulu. Kyuhyun tak menyangka respon Kibum di luar ekspetasi.

"Kebodohan?"

Rupanya dia tersinggung dengan kata itu. Lekas-lekas Kyuhyun menangkis, "Itu hanya candaan." Kebiasaan anak _Meme_ menggunakan kata serampangan, anggap lah dia terhipnotis.

"Mengapa tak kita hentikan saja kebodohannya?"

"Kibum!" Perasaan takut menjalari sampai bikin perut sakit. "Aku mencintaimu. Kau bukan lah suatu kebodohan." Hanya kata yang bisa mengubah jika rasa sayang Kyuhyun belum terasa oleh pria ini, yang memunggunginya dengan dingin, meninggalkan rasa bersalah teramat dalam, pun bercampur kesal. Ingin menangis. Atau sudah. Bisa-bisanya si Kim brengsek alien ini marah.

"Ya, aku percaya."

"Jangan marah!"

"Ya. Ayo kita tidur."

…

Hubungan ini untuk berakhir.

Dan nyatanya, kata akhir semakin jauh seiring usia bertambah, ketika merasa memiliki hak atas diri sendiri. Sebuah protes muncul, kenapa harus diakhiri?

"Saat itu akan tiba nanti, suatu hari. Sangat lama. Jadi, nikmati saja."

"Kau lupa usiaku?"

Terdiam sejenak.

"Ketika itu tiba, aku akan datang lalu mengucapkan selamat padamu."

"Aku juga."

"Lalu besok malamnya, bisa kah kau menginap bersamaku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Senang.

"Misal kita berpisah, dalam jangka waktu lama. Apa setelah bertemu kembali kita akan tetap seperti ini?"

Sebuah praduga lain. Apa mereka tak sadar mereka bukan kaum yang mengkhayal ke depan untuk hal romantisme?

Kibum menjawab ragu, "Hahaha … mungkin."

"Tidak mungkin. Apalagi itu kau yang suka gonta-ganti pacar." Kyuhyun itu pesimis, dia tetap tak mau berharap terlalu tinggi. "Yah tapi andai pun terjadi dan kau pura-pura tak mengenalku. Aku akan menciummu biar kau ingat! Dan akan kurebut kau!"

YES!

FIN

Editing dikit by : Ika Zordick (LOL)

Cerita ini sepasang, jika ingin lihat pasangan ya cek saja akun ika. zordick (hapus spasi)


End file.
